starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dathomiriano/Leyendas
Los Dathomirianos, o Dathomiri eran una especie inteligente nativa del mundo de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Dathomir. Aunque el término fue originalmente una referencia a la cultura de los humanos de las Brujas de Dathomir sensibles a la Fuerza, fue eventualmente usado para describir a la especie híbrida nacida de la interacción sexual entre mujeres de Dathomir Hermanas de la Noche y sus subordinados Hermanos de la Noche Zabrak. Mientras que los Dathomirianos tenían una gran mayoría de rasgos de sus ancestros Zabrak, las Dathomirianas exhibían una piel pálida y no tenían cuernos. Al menos una mujer Dathomiri, Asajj Ventress, era comúnmente referida como una Rattataki—un especie de piel pálida de Rattatak que se pareció a los Dathomirianos. A pesar de que el término se refería únicamente a la especie híbrida humana-zabrak criada en Dathomir, los términos "Dathomiriano" y "Dathomiri" también se usaban con humanos nativos Dathomir pertenecientes a las Brujas de Dathomir. Apariciones * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Rogue's Gallery'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Dark Heart'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película)|Película de Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] / novela *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Keep the Faith'' *''In the Air'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' Apariciones no canon *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''Path of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *[[Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza (videojuego)|Videojuego de El Poder de la Fuerza]] }} Fuentes * * * * * *''Book of Sith: secrets from the Dark Side'' * * * * * }} Categoría:Cultura de Dathomir Categoría:Dathomiri Categoría:Especies humanas y casi humanas